


Snake in the Grass

by nopewhynopewhy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not really sure where it would fall in timeline so, just doing my best, lila salt but slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopewhynopewhy/pseuds/nopewhynopewhy
Summary: It was quiet, and Marinette did not know how to feel about that. Things seemed to be settling down, but with Lila Rossi, nothing is quiet for too long.Too bad she is slowing falling apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Snake in the Grass

_It was quiet._

Marinette was apprehensive at school lately. It was quiet, and not in the lack-of-sound kind of way. School was normally bustling with gossip and stories (usually surrounding a Lila Rossi, but that was no surprise). The past two months had been lacking the usual buzz, when Marinette thought about it. It did not sound like Françoise Dupont. At first, she thought it was the stress of the school, but the past two weeks have been so silent that it was starting to become deafening. There was always some circulating rumor or significant news floating around, but Marinette had heard none.

Lately, she had tried to ignore school drama. She learned that it hurt to listen to it, and she couldn’t keep trying to out the liar, Lila Rossi. Adrien had asked her to keep the high road, and _damn it_, she was trying her best. Another Lila akuma would be just what she needed.

It had stung at first that Adrien wanted to dismiss the trouble Lila was causing, but in the end, she knew there was only so much she could do. She didn’t want to antagonize anyone, even if it was that lying classmate of hers. The best she could do, after weeks of trying to fight Lila, was to silently do damage control for her classmates and friends.

The less akumas created, the better. An akuma was _not _what she needed on her schedule.

She was currently working on a commission, and it was giving her a little hell. Nothing seemed to be working lately with her hands. Seams were weak. Measurements were off.

It was a disappointing last week.

She tried to not let it get her down, but the akuma that decided to show up last Monday really put a damper on things. Hawkmoth was inevitably getting stronger, especially with Mayura sniffing around. The akuma wasn’t a distressed Mr. Pigeon, either. Both her and Chat Noir had walked away with bruises and aching bodies, even after the cure.

Tikki explained that as the butterfly grew stronger, the cure would not be so kind to heal them completely. It had been a blow to the confidence she felt being Ladybug, and anxiety gnawed at her mind about it. Since then, the thought of one slip up meant that Chat Noir and she could possibly not walk away unscathed.

One short meeting later with Chat Noir had proved that his kwami had spoken with him about the dangers as well. It was a somber moment between the two of them, knowing what was at stake. Marinette remembered hugging her partner tightly, trying to remind herself why they kept fighting for Paris. For their loved ones. For each other.

There had been _two akumas_ since then.

Anxiety from Hawkmoth being a complete jerk and the frustration of her commission on a standstill meant that things were slowly getting to her. Not to mention school work that was piling up. And feeling the rift between her and her friends. And the fact that sleep was full of nightmares that left her trembling for hours upon waking.

She hid it with a smile, though. Alya seemed to not notice if she was acting strange (and if she did, she did not say anything), so Marinette didn’t seem too worried. Alya was keen and easily able to sniff out her moods, and Marinette could only use the excuse of being overwhelmed for so long.

She was _fine_, really. Feeling stressed was nothing new. It would go away soon, she knew. Maybe after she finished her commission, then she could breathe a little better. Maybe she could get some sleep, too. Hawkmoth would take down an exhausted Ladybug in seconds. Chat Noir needs her to be in her best shape, and she could not let him down.

Something caught Marinette’s eye as she walked to the locker room. Well, someone, not something. To her dismay, she knew exactly who it was.

Lila Rossi was standing near the entrance to the locker room, alone, and swaying on her feet in a care-free manner as she watched all the students pass by. Marinette learned that engaging with the enemy was always a mistake since she decided to take the high road, and she didn’t want to deal with another threat of being abandoned by her friends. Lila hadn’t cornered her in months, and things have died down since she had returned, but Marinette knew that it was only a matter of time.

_It was too quiet, after all._

Lila had not made good on her promise just yet, and Marinette knew when not to trust a snake in the grass. Caution was always the appropriate approach when Liar Rossi was involved.

Trying to not acknowledge her loose-lipped classmate, Marinette kept her head down and headed to the locker room. It was just after lunch, and Marinette wanted to get her books and head to her next class without any issue.

Of course, being cautious can only get you so far. Far, being right outside the locker room, apparently.

“Oh, hello Marinette! How have you been?”

Lila’s voice was chipper, and not in a good way. Her tone was that of when she told lies-fake and forced kindness to get others to fall for every word she spoke. Marinette knew better, and her guard was up.

“I have been faring well, Lila. I need to get to my locker now, so I do not miss my next class.”

Marinette couldn’t stop her voice from coming out clipped and terse.

It was probably a mistake engaging with her, but there were a few students milling about outside the locker room, and, knowing Lila, ignoring her would only cause a scene. Lila, getting emotional and defensive that Marinette would be so cruel to ignore her. Marinette, just wanting to keep her head down, cornered, and forced to feel guilty by everyone around her.

Not that she felt genuine guilt where Lila was concerned. Maybe more irritation than guilt.

“I am glad you are doing well. I won’t bother you for too long. I just wanted to let you know that I would love to spend some more time with you,” Her voice held that fake, innocent tone. She even spoke above the normal volume, probably to make sure that everyone around was listening. It was a tactic she used often, and it could backfire on Marinette if she didn’t watch how she responded. “I know we haven’t been talking, and I thought it would be best if I sent out a peace offering so we could put it all behind us, ya know? Like an olive branch of sorts.”

An olive branch, her ass.

Marinette didn’t want to talk to Lila, not at all. Marinette just wanted to go to class, get through the day, go home, and work on her commission.

“I think that we should have this conversation at a later date,” Marinette spoke evenly, a calm washing over her. Take the high road. _Take the high road._ “I need to go, and it would be unfair to you to not give you an immediate answer in a rash manner.”

Marinette noticed that a few students had been listening in, and were now watching with mild interest. It was well known that Lila lived a glamorous life. It was also well known that Marinette was someone who did not take kindly to Lila. The weeks following Lila’s return was one of interest and tension, and the lingering students were interested to see the interaction. As far as anyone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lila Rossi had not spoken to each other willingly like this (or unwillingly, in Marinette’s case) in over a month. 

“Oh Marinette,” Lila started with an emotionally thick voice, all fake, of course. “I just don’t want past experiences to be our only ones. Our first impression wasn’t amazing, and I would love to try to fix things between us. If you could at least think about it, that would be enough. I don’t want to bother you, of course.”

Marinette knew she would definitely think about it. Think about how much this charade disgusted her.

“I will, Lila. Now, please, I must get to class.” Marinette walked quickly into the locker room, grabbed her books, and headed to the room quietly. She didn’t bother looking to see if Lila was around. She just wanted to forget that it happened. She was nice to Lila. She took the high road and didn’t start anything. Adrien would be proud. His silent support was the only thing stopping her from ripping into Lila.

Marinette quickly and silently slipped into her seat next to Alya. They made small talk before the bell, and it made Marinette relax just a bit. Alya was another constant support. Marinette had almost feared that Alya would choose Lila over her, especially all those months ago, where tension between the girls had gotten high. It was a silly insecurity that gnawed at the back of her mind when Lila had first returned with lies on her tongue. Everything seemed to settle itself as time went on, especially after Marinette started the high road, so Marinette knew it was just a simple misunderstanding between best friends.

With the start of class, Marinette found herself relaxing for the first time in a few days.

Everything was going to be fine.

_S__he could do this_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final bell for the day rung loudly, and the class began packing their bags to head home for the day.

Alya turned to Marinette, who was shuffling on her feet, holding her bag in her hands. Alya could see exhaustion in her best friend’s movements.

“Heading home to work on your project, girl?” Marinette nodded with a small smile.

“I’ve hit a few snags in the designing process and ended up making a mock piece to work out all the kinks. I’m hoping that I can iron it all out tonight before restarting the final piece.”

Alya couldn’t help but smile warmly at her best friend. Marinette tried so hard to be the best designer she could be. The blogger felt pride swell, knowing that one day Marinette was going to take the world by storm with her incredible designs.

The girls both started heading out of the classroom and headed down the stairs to head to the locker rooms.

“That’s all cool with me, girl. I was probably gonna head home and work on physics homework before having a movie night. Be sure to remember to work on homework and actually take a break from your designs every now and again.”

Marinette sputtered as a small laugh bubbled up at the amicable joke.

“I promise to not forget homework, but I want to finish this commission in a semi-fashionable time.”

Alya couldn’t stop the bark of laughter. She smothered the laughter with a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t stop the scoff of disbelief.

“Did Marinette Dupain-Cheng just make a _pun_? I didn’t realize you have been hanging out with Adrien that much.”

Said girl suddenly squeaked as her entire face bloomed in a deep red. She stumbled slightly as they hit the bottom of the stairs, and Alya almost had to reach out to make sure that her bestie didn’t faceplant the concrete floors. She shot up from her stumble and turned to Alya with a blush that could rival the color of Ladybug’s suit.

“Pshh, me? Hang out with Adrien? I-I mean, I would love to hang out with Adrien more, don’t get me wrong! I-I just like puns, you know? No harm in a perfectly planned pun.”

Alya couldn’t help but chuckle as she kept walking to the locker room, “Whatever you say, girl. Just picking with you. I’ll just make sure to pass on your pun making habits to the master, himself,” She turned back to see Marinette jolt in her place before racing over to catch up with her.

“Alya! You wouldn’t dare embarrass me like that! I will never be able to face him!”

“I don’t know, girl. Something tells me that if good ole’ model boy of ours knew you loved puns; imagine how much more interested in you he could become.”

Marinette froze, and Alya paused their walking to turn back and giggle at Marinette’s expression.

It was a mix of awe, wonder, disbelief, and hope.

“Y-you really think that? Th-that I could really have a chance? With puns?” Marinette’s tone went awestruck to incredulous in seconds, “Of course that would be my luck! Puns, Alya! Me! Wooing Adrien Agreste with puns!”

“Hey girl, don’t knock it until you try it. He might surprise you. Nino tells me about his woes as Adrien’s pun practice buddy. You pun with Adrien, and I guarantee you he will be proposing, ready for those three kids and that hamster.”

Marinette’s expression brightened, and Alya knew that if Marinette could just chalk up the courage to speak to their blond friend without spazzing, the two of them would be unstoppable. Alya could not wait for the day it finally happened.

Marinette’s phone alarm cut through their antics. Marinette glanced down and realized the time.

“Shoot, Alya. I need to hurry and head home soon so I can get stuff worked on enough to do homework. Call you later?”

Alya smiled and saluted her best friend, “Of course, girl. I need to hurry and head home soon as well. Physics is calling my name, ya know? And don’t forget to get some sleep; you look exhausted.”

The two quickly finished their trip to the locker rooms. Marinette was the first to finish at her locker, and with a small smile and a wave, she sped out of the room.

Alya was a little slower in her unpacking. She didn’t have a strict deadline like Marinette did, and sometimes it felt nice to just chill while heading home, letting the day wash away. She sent a quick text to Nino, who had left the locker room with Adrien before they had gotten there. Nino loved walking out with Adrien, making sure to get every ounce of “bro time” in before Adrien’s guardian came to pick him up.

Nino responded to her text, asking if they could walk home together, and Alya found herself smile.

That is until something in her instincts told her to pay attention.

Some people were still in the locker room, and while it was normal that students would still be around, there was a certain tension that suddenly enveloped the whole room. Alya couldn’t pin point what had set her on edge, but she couldn’t stop the curiosity from eating at her.

“I heard Dupain-Cheng and Rossi had an altercation this morning.”

Alya almost snapped her head towards the hushed voice that had just spoke nearby. Anxiety clenched in her gut, and she felt the beginning of adrenaline begin to flow through her veins. What had happened this morning? Marinette and Lila? Why didn’t Marinette say anything? Alya had to hold stop herself from storming over there and demanding more answers. She knew interrupting them would not give her any answers, especially since she was particularly close with both of the girls in question.

“I heard that some nasty shit went down, but quietly. Almost like they were sizing each other up. Paul had told me it was really tense this morning.”

“They have always been off to me. Who knew Dupain-Cheng could actually start drama like that? Thought she was one of the good ones, ya know?”

“More like a goody two-shoes. You saw how she acted when Rossi came back a while back. Wouldn’t surprise me if Dupain-Cheng was just a two-faced Chloé Bourgeois in disguise. Something always seemed off about her.”

Alya almost saw red. How dare they say that about Marinette? What did they know? Marinette would never stoop down to Chloé’s level. She wasn’t two-faced, and she sure as hell was no goody two-shoes. Marinette was kind and down to earth. A little all over the place, sure, but who wasn’t in Paris?

Alya was ready to lash out at the students, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alya nearly screeched in surprise. Whirling around, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend.

“Hey, there you are. I was wondering if you got a little lost.”

Alya took a deep breath, her face breaking into a smile as she tried to calm her suddenly frayed nerves.

“Sorry I got a little caught up in my thoughts for a second. Listening to the school gossip got my journalist brain going, I guess.”

Nino didn’t look surprised.

“Well, if the gossip’s good enough, I can let that slide. Care to share the goods?”

Alya’s smile drooped slightly, and she closed her locker. Grabbing Nino’s hand, she began pulling him towards the exit. Nino followed silently, noticing the subtle change in her behavior. Once they reached the front steps, he squeezed her hand gently.

“Alya? You good?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to get out of there. Wanted to talk without too many ears, ya know?”

Nino nodded in agreement, and the two of them began their walk towards her home.

“So, would the wise journalist like to share what juicy gossip she heard?” Nino noticed that Alya had this frustrated and lost look on her face. He brushed his thumb across her knuckles in quiet support. He knew she was trying to find the words, and he knew being patient was the best way to help her.

“It was really weird, Nino. Some guys from the other classes were talking about Marinette. I don’t really know what happened, but something did happen this morning, apparently.” Her voice was thick with an emotion he couldn’t decipher, and her expression was guarded.

Nino’s eyebrows raised slightly, shock registering on his face for a few seconds.

“Marinette? What happened this morning?”

Alya shrugged, giving him a confused look.

“Apparently her and Lila had a few words this morning-or something. The guys didn’t really say much. They just wanted to trash talk Marinette, honestly. I almost went over there and knocked some sense into them.”

“Did she say anything to you?”

Alya threw her hands up suddenly, frustration clearly on her face.

“That’s the thing! She didn’t say a word. Part of me thinks nothing happened, but she has been kind of off lately, so who knows.”

Nino frowned.

“Off? She seemed pretty chipper as always. Almost late to class, day dreaming about our dude Adrien, helping others out, the works.”

Alya sighed.

“That’s the thing. She has been like that, but she also hasn’t been the same Marinette we know. Something is up with her. She claims that it has been this huge project she is working on, but it just rubs me wrong – makes my protective instincts kick in. This whole thing with Lila is just fanning the flames, honestly. If something did happen, what?”

“What did the guys say about Lila?”

“Nothing that could give me answers. Something happened this morning, and apparently, they were talking? I don’t know.”

Nino was quiet for a long time, taking in what his girlfriend was telling him. Marinette and Lila didn’t talk anymore. Or ever, really. Lila claimed that she and Marinette had talked to each other, but it wasn’t amicable conversation. Nino didn’t know what to believe, really, especially when Marinette vehemently denied ever being friendly with Lila, unless she was forced to. Marinette at the time had told him that something was off about Lila that made her uncomfortable. She had told Nino that she felt better not talking to Lila because of it, and Nino wasn’t going to pressure his friend into something she didn’t want if he could help it.

Hearing that they spoke to each other this morning would not have come off as strange, had it not been for the fact that they haven’t talked to each other in over a month. At least as far as he knew.

It was rather odd that something would happen this morning and Alya not know the details about it. Either nothing happened, or she wasn’t telling people what happened.

Nino hoped that it was the former.

He could understand Alya’s concern, but he just wasn’t sure of what to think. If Alya said something was up, he could believe it. The problem was in figuring out what was wrong and how to fix it.

“Marinette seems to be the friend that would come to us if she needs us. She may just be tired and off her groove. You know how that happens to all of us sometimes.”

That seemed to make Alya relax a bit, and she smiled again. Nino knew she wouldn’t be able to shake the feelings she had right away, but if he could distract her to alleviate the tension just a bit, she would be okay.

“I guess you are right. Thanks for being there to listen to me rant. I just got so fired up, and concern just kind of meshed in the mix a bit.”

“It happens to the best of us, babe.”

The two of them walked the rest of the way to her apartment in good spirits. It was full of light conversation, and Alya was glad that her boyfriend was able to make her feel better with a few words and that drop-dead gorgeous smile that she was addicted to.

Alya would text Marinette later. She knew that the girl was knee deep in fabric, anyhow.

Everything would be fine over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
